The Untold
by xLexia
Summary: Everyone has had a first love.


_Even if I lost everything, I wouldn't regret it.  
I truly believe that I could never love someone to the extent that I love you._

 _You promised you would never leave me as you stroked my hair,_  
 _So_ _then why... why are you not by my side?_

 _The warmth of your embrace still lingers in these hands.  
I won't forget.  
No matter how many seasons pass, I will be thinking of you._

Kimi no Kioku – Hakuouki OST

* * *

"Shanks you idiot! Be careful!" The young girl called out from one of the lower branches of an aged cherry blossom tree, the pink petals falling when the breeze picked up.

A scarlet haired boy looked down from the highest branch the tree had to offer, "I am, you dummy! I won't fall- woah!" The snapping sound of the thin tree branch he had been standing on echoed in the forest and the boy began to fall from his perch.

"Shanks!" Blue eyes widened in panic as they watched the branch fall from underneath Shanks' feet.

With quick reflexes, Shanks grabbed onto a branch with a hand before he could hit the ground. There was complete silence for a few moments as he hung until Shanks craned his head up to flash a sheepish grin to the girl who was still struck frozen in place.

"See Elizabeth? N-nothing to worry about." He could feel the ominous aura pooling off of her in menacing waves. The thought of Elizabeth directing her anger at him was more frightening than falling from the tree any day.

Her eyebrow twitched before she hopped off the branch she was sitting on, landing gracefully on the petal covered ground. She sighed and closed her eyes, turning around and walking away, "We should be heading back by the way. We don't want to be late for Beckman's birthday." She heard the muffled thud of Shanks jumping down from the tree before footsteps quickly caught up to her.

"Are you mad at me?" Shanks' lower lip jutted out in suspicion.

"I'm not mad."

"You sure?" The little boy peeked over to get a better look at the girl's face.

"Yes! You're so annoying, just grow up already!" Elizabeth ground out in agitation, crossing her arms as she picked up her pace. The antics Shanks always pulled made her more than a little worried and his complete lack of self awareness made it all worse. The boy was three years her junior so she felt responsible for him whenever they were together. If anything were to happen to him, she would be the first to be blamed.

Shanks walked faster to catch up with her again, "I'm only nine! When I become twelve like you I won't be annoying!"

"As if! You'll always be annoying." They made it to the clearing of the forest, both of them skidding down the banks, bickering while running back to the village square where the birthday celebration would be held for their friend.

* * *

"-For he's a jolly good felloooow, that nobody can deny!" The gathering in the square cheered as Beckman blew out the fourteen candles on his cake. He wore a grin as everyone clapped and congratulated him.

Shanks ran up to the older boy and tugged at his shirt eagerly, "Hey Benn, what did ya wish for?"

Beckman looked down at his junior and smiled as he placed a finger to his own lips, "Secret."

Shanks' face scrunched in discontent, "That's no fair. I told you mine last time."

"And did your wish come true?"

Shanks peeked over at Elizabeth tying her long blonde hair into a ponytail. He always liked when she did that. He then looked down, his lower lip puffing out ever so slightly, "...No."

Beckman chuckled at the obvious pass of emotions over Shanks' face, but feigned ignorance."See? That's why I'm not gonna tell you mine."

Shanks sighed in defeat, quickly changing moods as a grin spread across his face, "Fine, fine. Can we cut the cake now? I'm hungry!"

Beckman ruffled his red hair and smiled, "Sure, you want the first piece?"

* * *

"Look! A ship!" Shanks called to Elizabeth from a cliff edge that looked out to the ocean.

Elizabeth came up beside him and tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear as she observed the ship that was coming closer. Her eyes quickly grew when panicked realization dawned on her, "Idiot, that's a pirate flag! We have to go warn the village!"

The arrival of pirates in these parts of the sea were pretty uncommon. Pirates were just few and far in between during these times in general. What was the point of leaving your family and home to pursue a life of crime?

Shanks nodded, but still wore a grin at the sight of the ship approaching. Pirates didn't seem all too bad to him, in fact, he thought they were pretty cool! The young teen turned to look over at Elizabeth, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Calm down alright? I'm sure they have a reason for coming here." Though she did look pretty cute wearing that kind of face, he honestly didn't want her to be worried about what was happening.

"Yeah, to kill us. _Idiot_." What else could a skull and crossbones flag insinuate? She grabbed his bicep and began dragging the younger boy back to the village. Honestly, why did she still entertain Shanks' time? It was fine when they were both kids, but heck, she was almost eighteen and she was _still_ going along with his immaturity? She had to wonder about her choices sometimes, but it all came back to the familiarity she felt around him and just being with him out of habit from younger years. Plus, he just wouldn't leave her alone anyway.

By the time the pirates had docked and entered the village, Elizabeth and Shanks had already given the townspeople a warning, leaving the streets completely vacant when quite the intimating looking group came through the village center.

Elizabeth and Shanks were currently hiding behind a large mountain of empty barrels and crates stacked in an alleyway. Due to how the pair had been running around town warning everyone of the danger, they hadn't gotten into proper shelter in time before the pirates arrived into the village. So with quick thinking, Elizabeth had hurriedly dragged the boy with her to hide where they currently were crouched now, able to see the group of pirates entering the village square.

A man wearing a large red coat sighed, shoulder's slumping in almost comical deject, "Rayleigh, looks like no one's here. And here I thought we could get some of this so called best _sake_ in all of the four seas!"

Shanks eyes widened as a slow grin pulled at his features. They knew about his granddad's sake brewery? See, he knew they didn't want to hurt the village! They were just like any other sailors who stopped by and wanted to have a few barrels of the best sake aboard their ship.

His mouth opened to call out to the group, the boy slowly standing up from his hiding place, when Elizabeth's arm shot out and pulled him down, covering his mouth before he said anything stupid.

"You know damn good and well there are people in the village. Stop acting like you don't know that, Roger." The one Elizabeth presumed was named Rayleigh replied. She did her best to keep her hand plastered over Shanks' mouth despite his effort in trying to pull her hand away from it.

"Even so, if no one will come and greet us, we can't find and buy the sake!" The man sounded genuinely upset, like he was looking forward to tasting such an exquisite drink.

"We can always just steal it?" One of the members in the group suggested.

The man in the red coat was quick to retort, turning around to lecture the crewmember, "Don't be ridiculous! Sake isn't something we can steal! Do you know what happens when you steal sake? The brewer is left with no money and has to close his brewery, and then you're left with that much less alcohol in the world! Do you want that?"

"N-no captain." The crewmember stuttered, taken aback at the reply.

Even Elizabeth was surprised by their non-hostile intentions, and in the moment she had spaced out, Shanks had broken free of her hold and ran out of the alleyway, a big grin on his face.

"Idiot!" She hissed under her breath, getting up and running after him.

"If it's sake you want, my grandad runs a brewery!" The young boy held up a hand in greeting, slowing down to a walk as he approached the pirates without caution. The grin faltered when the neckline of his shirt was tugged backwards harshly, the fabric digging into his throat and making him gag in surprise.

Elizabeth had latched onto his collar and tugged him behind her, eying the pirates with a cautious and guarded gaze. Now that Shanks had gotten himself idiotically involved, just like when they were younger, it was her duty as the older one to watch out for him. Was she scared? Definitely. Even if their intentions were just to buy sake, one could never trust pirates so easily as Shanks seemed to believe.

The man wearing the red coat observed the harsh exchange between the two teens before a friendly grin washed over his face, "Can you show me to it then, boy?" He slipped a hand inside his coat and brought out a large brown pouch, heavy with valuable coins, "I would like to try this so called 'best sake' of West Blue." The captain's eyes then trailed over to the young girl standing in front of the boy with far more defense in her eyes than the boy. His grin turned into a softer smile, non-threatening one, "Rest assured girl, we have no interest in anything else of this village."

"See Elizabeth! I told you they had a reason!" Shanks grinned triumphantly, ducking under her raised arm to stand in front of the strawhat wearing captain. "Your name's Roger right? Come on!" He was meeting real life pirates! This was so cool! The few other times a pirate crew would stop at their island he was always forced to hideaway, but now look at him!

The pirate captain laughed warmly. The boy definitely had a lot of energy. Brave too. To think out of all the village people to approach the crew that it would be a young boy sporting a large grin.

The crew followed the boy and girl out into the outskirts of the town. Roger noted the girl's constant eye over her shoulder, distrusting of the group walking behind her while the redhead strode excitedly forward.

When they arrived at the brewery, the sweet aroma of the alcohol immediately wafted to the group's noses, earning some satisfied sighs. Many of the crewmembers took to looking in awe at the many barrels and bottles filled with sake lined up along the walls or shelves all over the room.

Shanks called out, "Oi gramps! We have customers! Gramps!" The young boy's voice echoed off the walls of the rather large space.

"Aye, I'm comin'!" A few moments later, an aged man walked out from one of the aisles, wiping his hands with a rag that he then placed in one of the pocket of his work pants. When his eyes finally drifted toward where his grandson had called from, the elder's eyes widened considerably at the very obvious fact that his customers were pirates. It's not that he was scared, no. Brewing alcohol for decades has ended up making him have quite the range of customers, and it wasn't the first time he was catering to pirates.

The captain lifted a hand in friendly greeting to the sake brewer, "I know this is sudden, but how much sake can you give us for fifty thousand beli?"

Now this was when the old man's eyes truly bugged out. Fifty thousand?! He had never had such a high order to accommodate before! Fifty thousand bellies would be sure to last the family a good few months! He replied quickly, stumbling over his words from his disbelief, "Most of the- my stock, yes, almost all of it!"

The captain chuckled, grinning widely, "It's a deal then! Help him unload the barrels men!"

* * *

By the evening the village had deemed the jolly pirates as not a threat and had come out of their hiding, returning to their daily routines and stores to accommodate the first group of pirates that were actually willing to pay for goods. Elizabeth had resigned her earlier caution as well. She still wasn't completely trusting, but she felt safer with the entire village outside along with her and Shanks.

Speaking of Shanks, he was gone for awhile now. He had gone off to happily help the pirates load the barrels onto their ship and hadn't yet returned with the group yet.

Beginning to feel worry creeping up on her again, the teen slipped a sheathed dagger into her clothing and mustered up her courage to approach the shoreline the pirates had docked at.

When she walked up to the boarding ramp to the pirate ship, she could hear the sounds of laughter and celebration going on above her on the deck.

Slowly, she crept up the wooden ramp until she reached the top where she then peeked over the railing of the ship, trying to spot a certain redhead. Her eyes trailed about the deck until they landed to a group of pirates, laughing and drinking their newly purchased alcohol. Looking more carefully, she could make out the small figure of a teen among them drinking as well. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and disapproval. Just because Shanks' grandad made alcohol, didn't mean Shanks could just drink it as he pleased too. He was too young!

A sigh of relief escaped her though. At least Shanks was safe, and by the looks of it, having a good time too. She was about to get up and leave when a voice halted her in her tracks.

"Sneaking around the ship makes you more than suspicious, girlie." A bespectacled man called out to her calmly from where he leaned against the railing, arms crossed and eyes closed.

She eeped, stumbling backwards and falling on her backside. Fluster and embarrassment from being caught coloured her face a deep shade of red, and she recognized the man to be the one that the crew had called Rayleigh. How had he seen her?! She was sure to be as careful as possible!

He chuckled heartily at her surprise, giving the young girl a smile, "Were you worried about your friend?"

Regaining her composure, Elizabeth sat up and smoothed out the fabric of her shorts and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Muttering quietly she replied, "Maybe."

Rayleigh looked back at the group gathered on the deck, his eyes warm, "There's nothing to worry about. It seems crewmembers have already taken a liking to Shanks, and he to them." He watched as the grinning redheaded smacked their cabin-boy on the back, causing the clown-nosed teen to smack him back with more force.

Elizabeth watched Shanks as well. He did seem to get along with them... But then again, everyone got along with Shanks. He was outgoing and attracted people like a magnet. Even she got caught up in his antics more times than she would like to admit.

Sighing, she got up and brushed herself off, "Be careful. Knowing Shanks, he'll get you guys into all kinds of trouble." With that, she was ready to turn around and walk down the ramp when a familiar voice called her name.

"Oi, Elizabeth!" A tipsy Shanks waved to the girl with a large grin, getting up and jogging over to the railing. Holding onto it with both hands he continued, "What're you doin' all the way out here? It's late, you should be headin' home!" Rayleigh chuckled softly at the boy's words, straightening up from the railing and leaving the two teens to their bickering.

A flare of irritation arose in her and she reached out to grab his ear, "That's my line, idiot. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"Ow- ow!" He climbed over the railing so his ear wouldn't detach from his head. Shanks knew why Elizabeth was worried, but these guys really were awesome! They were really fun to be around and Shanks wanted to spend even more and more time with them! He sighed softly. She still treated him like a kid. When would she start seeing him as a man? He was fourteen and already had a job at the brewery too. Sure, she was a bit older than him, but was it really that hard for her to acknowledge him in that way? It was frustrating to say the least. He could tolerate the other villagers babying him, however there was something about his longtime beautiful crush and friend treating him like an annoying little brother that really stung.

"We're going back to the village. Your parents are probably worried about you, you know." Her voice had calmed, and while the nature of her words were scolding, they didn't hold any real force behind them.

His hand reached up to rest over the one holding his ear. He spoke uncharacteristically stern, "Elizabeth."

She faced ahead as she walked, "What."

"Elizabeth, look at me." He yanked her hand off his ear and used the hold he had on her to pull her back, the boy having to incline his line of sight ever so slightly upwards, "I want to go with them tomorrow."

Her mind ran a blank at his words. Go... with them? Her eyes narrowed, "Stop joking." Shanks didn't even understand what becoming a pirate meant, she thought. He had no idea that it wasn't just fun and games, that it was crime, illegitimate money and constantly running for your life from the government. "Are you out of your mind?"

His eyes and voice didn't waver, "I'm not joking, and I'm not out of my mind. Elizabeth... I feel like I've been waiting for something like this since I was kid. I can't pass it up... they already offered to bring me along with them. They like me!"

"You're _still_ a kid Shanks! You're fourteen! Do you really want to ruin the rest of your life for one choice you made as a brat?" Elizabeth's eyes burned with earnest. Not only would he ruin any possible chance at a peaceful future, but the idea of Shanks leaving... It made her heart ache. The boy had been a part of her life for many years, and now for him to just decide in one night to leave was...

"I'm not kid!" Shanks' voice raised with his frustration, "I'll show you! Just watch, I'm gonna join their crew and one day I'll come back and you'll have to admit I'm a man then!" She _had_ to... In a few years he would be an adult, and then there would be no reason for her to keep calling him a kid or little anymore, and by then hopefully, finally she'll...

Her lower lip quivered before she burst out, "Fine! Do whatever you want, get yourself killed! Whatever!" She didn't let him get another word in, turning around and running back to the village. If he was so adamant about ruining his life, then why should she stop him? Why was it always her job to intervene and protect him from trouble? Why did she strain and worry herself over the redhead whenever he got himself into trouble? Who cares. To think after all these years he would just turn around and sucker punch her like this was unbelievable...

More importantly, why did the idea of him leaving indefinitely make her chest ache so heavily that it felt like she couldn't breathe?

She didn't get much sleep that night. After running off from Shanks, she had gone over and spent the night at her good friend Leah's house, venting her frustrations to the willful listener until the blonde had tuckered herself out and fell asleep on the couch.

Now it was well into the morning, and the Roger pirates were supposed to set sail very soon. Though a part of Elizabeth was telling her to just ditch the embarkation, the more reasonable side told her to put down her pride and bid Shanks goodbye. She briefly wondered how his family had taken the news, but decided not to dwell on his family's matters too much. It wasn't her place.

* * *

As excited as Shanks was to start this new adventure with the new buddies he had made, he was also a bit sad to leave his home island for what would be quite a long time. When he had told his parents and granddad the news, they really gave it to him. That wouldn't stop him though. They'd understand one day. It was true this decision may have been done on impulse more than anything, but he really felt that his heart was in the right place, and he even felt butterflies in his stomach rivaling those he would feel around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth...

Would she come...? The normally upbeat boy wore a frown as he placed his bag of belongings and savings on his new bunk. She had been really upset about it yesterday. She even looked like she was about to cry, and Shanks had never seen her do that before... Did that mean, she really did care about him? Even if her feelings weren't the same as his, if she felt so strongly about him, then just that alone was satisfying for him. For now, at least. As he had told her last night, by the time he would come back from this voyage he would definitely be a man, one that she could return feelings for. When he came back... He was sure to have the courage to pursue her the way he wished he could ever since they were kids. After all, what is romance to fear after you've faced the horrors the sea had to offer...? That was his logic.

Hopping down from the bunk-bed, Shanks made his way above deck to get one last look at his island before they would leave.

When he walked up to the railings, he was a bit disheartened to see that his family hadn't come to wave him off. He supposed he sort of deserved it though. His saddened eyes brightened considerably however, when he caught sight of his good group of friends approaching, Elizabeth included. "Oi!" He waved excitedly, a large grin plastering itself on his face as he jumped over the railing and jogged down the ramp. Beckman, Leah, Elizabeth... they all had come!

They all stumbled backwards when the younger boy jumped on them and pulled the group into a tight hug. The group of friends soon began to laugh and try to pry him off of them.

"Shanks, you'll kill me!" Leah wheezed, squeezing herself out of the group hug to catch her breath.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just really happy!" He laughed warmly, genuine joy radiating off of him.

Beckman placed a hand on the shorter's hair, "Honestly, I'd tell you not to go, but you're going to end up doing what you want to do in the end huh?" Beckman was a little sad about Shanks leaving. Despite their age gap, Beckman felt like the two got along very well and were good friends. Not having the ray of sunshine around anymore would make his days duller.

After Leah and Beckman said their goodbyes and wished the boy a safe voyage, the pair gave eachother a knowing look and left ahead of Elizabeth. The both of them easily knew that Shanks liked her, and with Shanks leaving for who knows how long, the two friends thought it would be a good idea to leave the pair to say their goodbyes alone.

Elizabeth had stayed quiet during the exchanges, just watching her friends with a sad smile. Now that Beckman and Leah left her alone- to her dismay, the atmosphere grew tenser, evidence of their argument the night prior.

Shanks felt his heart beat in his ears. If he wanted her to know his feelings, it would be now or years from now. What if... what if she found someone else by then? What if she got married? She could even have a kid by the time he would ever return... The idea made his heart ache. He wanted Elizabeth to be happy... but he wanted her to be happy with him. So that's why he had to tell her now. If he didn't, then she'd never know and then she'd never keep him in mind.

"Shanks I'm-"

"Elizabeth," The young boy grabbed her hands in each of his, staring at the ground and swallowing nervously, "I know that you just see me as a k-kid or whatever... but I... I really like you!" Damn it, why were his cheeks heating up like this? That wasn't manly at all! Regardless, he shut his eyes and tried to continue, "I always have! You're amazing, you always care about me, and you're so damn beautiful! I'm, I..." His voice trailed off, losing its fire as dread began to well up in his chest. Why had he decided it would be a good idea to blurt this out? This was horrifying!

Elizabeth could only blink in silent shock at the boy's confession. He had always... liked her? Why? How? The news honestly left her baffled. She had never picked up on those kinds of vibes from Shanks, but then again, she had never bothered to look... Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words to say to fill the growing silence.

Slowly, she deflated, relaxing herself and calming her mind. She had to look at this from an outsider's standpoint. It had taken him a lot of courage to confess such words, and he clearly wanted her to acknowledge these feelings before he would leave. What good would it do pushing him away and hurting the younger boy? Not that she was disgusted by his feelings- of course not, it was just that he was still a boy and that's all she saw him as. Their age difference may only be around three years, but there was a big mental and physical difference between someone who was fourteen and someone who was seventeen... While his feelings were endearing, she just didn't see him that way.

Soft eyes watched as Shanks dared a peek up at her face, nervous of her reaction. Letting out a sigh and wearing a warm smile, Elizabeth took her hands out of his, placing them on her hips as she replied lightheartedly, "A boy like you shouldn't be talking like a man... I'll tell you what," she leaned down a bit, placing a finger on the tip of his nose, "if you promise to make it back alive, I'll consider you." The words weren't too serious, and were intended to have a lighter nature to them.

Those were all the words Shanks needed to hear for relief to flood his body. She would consider him! That was more than enough! A huge and accomplished grin appeared on his face as a huge wave of confidence and pride burst through him, "Yeah, just you wait! I told you yesterday didn't I? By the time I come back, you won't be able to see me as a kid anymore!"

She laughed at his great mood change, glad she wouldn't have him set sail disheartened. Honestly, was it even possible to not see Shanks as a kid? She just could never picture this energetic and trusting boy as a fully grown man one day. Was that even possible?

"Shanks, we're leaving! Hurry your ass up!" The cabin-boy from yesterday called from the ship.

Shanks had gotten completely lost in the moment that he had forgotten they were about to leave. Calling back he said, "Yeah, I'll be right there Buggy, thanks!" Looking back to Elizabeth, he gave her an excited and nervous grin, "I guess this is it for awhile huh." Earlier he had been a bit upset about leaving, but now he was giddy and ready to get going. Knowing Elizabeth acknowledged him was more than he could ever ask for, so now he had no iffy feelings about setting sail anymore. Now if only he could give her a goodbye kiss... No, no, he shouldn't. That was too much wasn't it. Damn it.

Elizabeth's expression turned softer, biting her lower lip before giving a weak smile to hold back the tears threatening to pool at her waterline. She really would miss him. He had to come back alive one day, there were no ands, ifs, or buts about it.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, pressing her lips lightly to his tan cheek before pulling away and grinning down at him, "Be safe okay?" The surprised and happy expression she had received because of the innocent kiss was the exact reason why she had done it. If she could no longer watch out for Shanks anymore, she figured her little parting gift would be enough sentiment for the redhead to keep himself out of harm's way.

His hand reached up to lightly touch the place where her soft lips had been. Was he dreaming?

"Shanks! Get your ass over here or we're leaving without you!" Buggy yelled at him again.

"Yeah!" Shanks began to walk backwards towards the ship, "I guess I'll see you then. No taking back your word, you hear me, Elizabeth?" He called out to her, a grin she would remember for the years to come on his face before he turned around and ran up the ramp and onto the deck.

A warm look overtook her features as she watched the boy board the ship excitedly. She wouldn't take back her word, but he _would_ have to prove her wrong.

Raising her arms up, she waved goodbye as the ship began to pull away from the shore.

She supposed the two of them would just have to see one day.

* * *

The capture and execution of Roger came as a surprise to everyone.

Elizabeth never thought the day would come when the newspaper headline would read 'Pirate King Dead. A New Era Begins.' To think that grinning, jolly pirate she had met three years ago sailed to the ends of the seas and jump-started a new age of pirates with his last words on his execution platform.

The words she heard through the video transponder snail feed still rung in her ears the past few weeks.

 _"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it... search for it! I left all of it at that place!"_

Even _she_ would muse about the great wealth and treasures he had left behind. The idea of it was just unimaginably great. However, there was one thing that had constantly been on her mind since that day.

Was Shanks okay?

If the captain was captured and executed... surely others were caught too...? It had been so long since she had seen him, only catching tiny glimpses of him in news articles here and there until about a year ago when all news of him and the rest of the crew had stopped...

She told him to come back safe...

The twenty year old looked through the front window of the shop she was currently working as a clerk at, sighing softly. She couldn't focus like this. Her mind just couldn't rest until she would hear news of the redhead.

The day at the shop was uneventful as it had been for the past few weeks. With the new wave of pirates sprouting from all over the seas, everyone had become much more cautious in their day to day lives and wouldn't spend their time just strolling the village.

Flipping the sign on the door to signal that the shop was closed, Elizabeth locked the door and began the quiet and deserted walk to the coast.

She sighed softly. How many days had she been doing this now? What was she hoping for? Still, she just couldn't rest easy for the night until she had walked a good length of the perimeter of the island in case Shanks would show up.

Following along her usual routine, the blonde had taken off her sandals and was walking along the shore until the sun set behind the waters on the horizon. Defeated, Elizabeth was ready to give up on another day and return home when something had caught her eyes in the distance.

Was that... a boat? It was small. A fisherman's boat at best, but...

Her heart began to pound and her feet carried her over to the beached craft, her lungs burning for air as she ran.

Gathering what little hope she had, Elizabeth dared to peek at the boat.

Relief she didn't know possible, joy she never thought she could possess, overwhelmed her when her eyes picked up locks of scarlet hue visible through the moonlight. He had finally returned!... But why... why wasn't he moving?

"Shanks..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper, terrified and assuming the worst. Creeping closer, she knelt down beside the boat and watched intently. Her eyes softened, filling with tears when she registered the rise and fall of his back as the redhead lay strewn across the small boat.

Thank god...

"Shanks!" She cried out happily, stumbling into the small boat and picking his upper body up, holding him tightly to her chest. "Thank god... thank god... you're okay..." He had kept her promise to her...

His face scrunched in his sleep before sleepy eyes fluttered open, taking in the beautiful face he had only been able to daydream about for the past three years. "Huh... am I dreaming...?" He must have fallen asleep without realizing it... The weeks since Roger's death had been restless for the young man.

He felt warm tears fall onto his face, and it was only then that his sleepiness dissipated and the realization that this was all reality set in.

Wide awake, he shot up, staring into blue eyes he was familiar with those few years ago. Had he really made it back in his sleep? He knew he was on course for his home island and would have reached it soon but... "Elizabeth...? Is that really you?" He really wasn't dreaming?

She laughed, wearing a teary smile as she replied, "Idiot. You made me worry." But that didn't matter anymore... as long as Shanks was back and safe, that's all that mattered.

He stared blankly at her, still trying to take it all in until all at once, a large grin split his face and he shot forward, knocking the both of them over onto the wooden floor of the boat in a tight hug.

"Elizabeth! It's been so long! I missed you so much!" After having recently witnessed his captain's execution, something like this was one of the only things that could lift his spirits. He buried his face into her blonde hair, the smell of feminine shampoo filling his lungs. During the three years, he sometimes caught himself wondering if his feelings would change by the time he would next see her, or if he would have found interest in someone else, but the moment his eyes lay on her again, all those thoughts were blown away. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered, more womanly, more wonderful...

She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around him and returning the unexpected hug, "You've gotten heavy." It was hard to fully take in his appearance in the dark, but he seemed to be much taller as well. One of her hands reached up and pet his hair softly, "Welcome home."

She didn't sleep at all that night, nor did she return home. Instead the two had sat side by side on the sand and had caught up with each other, though Elizabeth had to admit that Shanks' stories were much more interesting and exciting to listen to. The places he'd been, the things he'd seen in just three years was incredible. However, the atmosphere became heavier when the inevitable topic of Roger's execution came up.

He placed the strawhat Elizabeth had recognized as Roger's once ago onto his head as he began to speak with what she could only describe as a nostalgic smile, "It took us two years, but we conquered the grand line. We were the strongest crew and the world knew him as the Pirate King. After that, Roger... he disbanded the crew."

"Disbanded?" That was odd. That sort of news was never mentioned in the newspapers...

"Yeah, to think that was already a year ago... A lot of us didn't get why he did it. We could have continued to sail together for much longer, but... I guess captain had his reasons." He leaned in closer to her, cupping a hand over his mouth as he lowered his voice, "But I'll tell you one thing. I know there's no way the Marines got their hands on him fairly." He pulled away from her, nodding to himself.

Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean? He was clearly caught... And do you mean to tell me you've been sailing around for a year on your own?" She was amazed he could survive such dangerous seas by himself.

"I don't know what happened... but Roger was strong. Stronger than anybody. There was no way they could take him down." His head shook slightly side to side. The idea of Roger turning himself in had come to him a few times, but he just found it hard to believe. Then again, that seemed like something his captain would do. Not wanting to dwell on Roger's death much longer, Shanks wore a grin as he proudly added, "Damn right I have! After I came back to Paradise I was all on my own from there. Pretty cool right?" He waggled his eyebrows, wanting her praise.

She chuckled lightheartedly, "Yeah, it is. I still find it hard to believe you're back... Everyone's been worried you know? Beckman, Leah, the villagers, your family too, even the geezers you used to piss off at the square everyday."

His smile softened, warm and nostalgic, "It feels like so long ago. Hey..." he turned his head to meet her eyes, his gray ones holding an emotion she couldn't pinpoint as he continued softly, "remember? What you said to me that day."

" _I'll tell you what, if you promise to make it back alive, I'll consider you."_

Ah... she had said that hadn't she. Back then she had just been humoring him, but she had enough honor to at least keep her word. She had thought about it a lot, and she decided that she _would_ consider him. It didn't mean that he would win her over in the end, but Shanks at least deserved a shot, she mused. Her expression turned fakely innocent, "You won't blackmail me into being with you will you?"

"No way!" He turned his entire body around to face her properly, his arms in fists in his lap and a determined look in his eye, "I'll win your heart over." A confident look graced his features, "You'll fall for me, I promise."

A hand went to her mouth to stifle a flurry of giggles. She had to hand it to him, he was a lot more confident about this than he had been before he left on his voyage. Back then he had been blushing and stuttering and looking at the ground... He couldn't be anymore opposite now, and though she found his words humorous, she had never had someone be so completely and utterly bold about their feelings for her before. It made her heart beat excitedly in the strangest of ways.

It was then that the sun truly started to rise, painting his vibrant features in brilliant light that Elizabeth had never noticed before. Looking at him in the light now... he had truly grown. His face was more masculine, his eyes more mature, his shoulders broader... Her brows knitted in concern when she noticed scars marring the left side of his face she hadn't really seen earlier.

Her hand slowly reached out, her fingers gently touching the three slashes above his eye. She spoke softly with worry, "What happened here?"

It took Shanks a moment to process what she was saying to him. He had been lost in the expression of her face and the soft touch to his cheek. Reaching up, he took her hand in his now larger one, gently stroking the soft skin of her hands with his thumb, "No big deal. I had a run in with a pretty tough guy, but it's nothing to worry about." He flashed her one of his characteristic grins to reassure her.

She smiled, shaking her head slightly before her eyes trailed down to their hands. He was definitely more mature... It was hard to describe or fully wrap her head around. He was still the same Shanks she had always known, but he wasn't that little brat anymore either...

Chuckling, she spoke musingly, "Alright, you win. I admit, you've grown." She never thought the day would come either. Back then, hadn't she thought it would be impossible to picture him as anything else other than that little idiot?

"Hm?" He hadn't been expecting that in reply, but when he realized what she was talking about, his chest swelled with pride and his heart rushed excitedly, "Told you, and I still have even more growing to do." His eyes softened, gazing into hers deeply.

Suddenly, she felt the joking atmosphere vanish and become replaced with something... deeper. Her smile fell slowly as she silently looked into his matured eyes, her lips parting ever so slightly as her mind trailed off in thought. Vaguely she registered his thumb still stroking her hand softly, and was his face getting closer...?

The mood was so perfect, and now was as good as a time as ever to start wooing her, right? Besides, those lips that he had been daydreaming about for years were finally real and right in front of him.

He loved her. He always had.

Closing what little space was left between them, the teen gently pressed his lips to hers, his heart pounding in his ears at the exhilaration of finally being able to do so. Hesitantly, his other hand reached up to cup her face as he tilted his, slowly moving his lips against hers. The feeling was even better than he had imagined it to be...

She felt her eyes slowly close, and for some reason she couldn't bother to understand at that moment, she hesitantly returned the kiss. For once in her life, she didn't bother to think or worry, just letting her mind clear as she enjoyed the novel intimacy.

She didn't register time, but it felt like they had stayed like that for quite awhile... Finally some sense returned to her and she pulled away, their noses still touching. What was _that_? It had come out of nowhere, and she had returned it on a whim because of the atmosphere. Her eyes looked to the side, voice quiet as her cheeks grew red with fluster, "What kind of a head start is that... You aren't playing fair."

A grin overtook his features, "Pirates don't play fair."

* * *

Months had passed and it felt like everything was returning to the way it had been those years ago. The village had wholeheartedly welcomed the lovable teen back and even held a celebration for his eighteenth birthday. Elizabeth was even surprised to see him working at the sake brewery again, Shanks saying he needed to save up. Everything was returning to normal...

Well, almost everything.

Elizabeth wore a small look of confusion when the two crates she had been carrying were lifted from her hands until her sight was cleared and showed a certain eighteen year old smiling down at her.

"You're taking these to the shop you work at right?" As always, Shanks carried a warm atmosphere wherever he went.

She chuckled, "Mhm, but I could carry them just fine on my own you know." During the past couple months, it seemed like Shanks would just appear out of nowhere and help her with whatever she was doing, offer to take her on small dates, and try to get her away from whatever she was doing in an effort to spend more time with her. When he had said he would try to win over her heart, he hadn't been joking at all. Truthfully, if it had been anyone other than Shanks, she would have long rejected his offers long ago, but _because_ it was him, she would entertain his ideas and plans. It was then that she had to wonder _why_ she allowed it solely because it was Shanks.

Perhaps he _had_ managed to creep into her heart... So what? Looking back on it now, she would even dare to admit he had captured her feelings the night he had returned and kissed her in the sunrise. Shanks was just so vibrant and captivating, demanding of attention and impossible to dislike. How could such a warm and charming person exist?

His grin grew as he began to walk beside her to the shop he had learned she started working at while he was gone, "I know you're capable, and I still want to help." He wasn't sure if it was just because he had long passed her in height, or just because he wasn't as aware as a kid, but Elizabeth was actually a very petite woman. To be fair to Elizabeth, Shanks had quite the growth spurt and now stood over a head above her.

"Aren't you the charmer." She returned playfully.

"I would hope so, since it's what I'm aiming for after all. Speaking of which," he turned his head to look down at her, "are you free tonight?"

Elizabeth couldn't stop the giggles sprouting from her chest. Smooth, wasn't he. "Perhaps," she singsonged. "And what would you have planned this time?"

Even now, his heart would still flutter excitedly when she would smile or laugh at his words. No one but Elizabeth could ever make him feel this way. He grinned, "Secret."

* * *

She let him hold her hand as he walked her to the coast of the island, walking up onto the pier of the fisherman's harbor and stopping in front of a rather sizable boat.

Elizabeth stared blankly at the nice vessel, a bit confused as to why he brought her here. She looked over to him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"What do you think?"

"Well, of course it's nice."

He laughed, a large grin splitting his cheeks, "It's mine! I finally saved up enough to buy a proper boat!" His hand tightened around hers as he energetically guided and helped her onto the wooden deck. "I've been sort of keeping it a secret from my family. Been taking it out at night lately, and I want you to be the first one to ride it."

She giggled softly, "Why thank you. Well then, ye old seasoned pirate of the seas, why don't we take her out for a ride?" Although all of this was lighthearted, a part in the back of her mind had to wonder why he had used all his savings on a ship.

The night was beautiful, as expected of their island's weather. The pair were casually lying down and stargazing on the deck of the ship as it sailed just off the shoreline.

This was one of their quieter and simpler dates, but Elizabeth had to say that it was one of her favourites. Just being with Shanks like this, listening to the water slosh against the boat, and feeling the waves rock the vessel side to side...

Her eyes trailed to the side, a bit of surprise sparking in them when she saw that Shanks was looking at her rather than the stars. The way he would stare at her like she was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world would always make her chest feel lighter and make her heart beat quicken. Something about this date was different, she just couldn't describe it.

Turning onto her side, she met his gaze fully and smiled softly, "Something on your mind?"

His smile was warm and loving, not like his usual friendly grins as he reached out a hand to tuck a few stray stands of hair behind her ear, "A few things. You, mostly." The comment earned him a few giggles that were like honey to his ears.

He had to tell her...

"Elizabeth, what... would you say to coming out to sea with me?" He hadn't told anyone except Benn yet, but Shanks was ready to sail the seas as a pirate again. As a captain. He had spent almost a year recuperating and gathering the money he needed, and now his heart was calling him to the seas once more. It was different this time, however. Now that he knew what the world had to offer, Shanks... didn't really have the intention of returning to the island again, at least, not for a very very long time. He knew this... and that's why Elizabeth needed to come with him. Perhaps it was selfish of him to want both his lifestyle and her, but he wouldn't dismiss the desire without even trying. He tried to wear an encouraging smile as he continued, "It would be really fun. I could take you to all the places I told you about. Have you ever wanted to go to the sky?"

A familiar ache began to root itself in her chest when he said those words. The look he wore told him he was completely serious, and for some reason, Elizabeth felt like she was expecting something like this to come one day. Whenever Shanks would talk about his voyage or Roger, his eyes would always fill with this type of awe and wanderlust that kept him eternally childish. So that's why she knew... but that didn't mean she was happy... Her expression was downcast as she replied softly, "When are you leaving?"

The unfamiliar feeling of rejection weighed on his chest when she ignored his offer to her. Regardless, he continued to speak softly, shifting and sliding a bit closer to where she lay, "A few days. Two weeks tops."

"Why... did you wait so long to tell me? You've been planning this for awhile now right?" Her brows furrowed, trying to make sense of all this without breaking down into tears or bursting out into anger at how he would romance her into developing feelings for him and then tell her he was leaving.

He sighed. It was time to be honest with her. "Since before I got back. It was always my intention to leave again... I guess I was hoping you'd join me this time too." Why wouldn't she? Why didn't Elizabeth understand the freedom and adventures pirates experienced...? Even back then when they were younger...

She rolled onto her back again and replied hurt, "Thanks for the heads up. Sorry, but becoming an outlaw isn't my cup of tea."

A part of him had known all along that her answer would be something along those lines. It still hurt a whole damn lot though. It was his fault in the end, for thinking he could have everything he wanted. He loved Elizabeth, more than anyone, but he loved the seas more than anything too. He was hoping he wouldn't have to make this decision... "Do you want me to stay?" He wanted to hear her true feelings.

She was silent for a few moments, contemplating her answer to that very tough question. Finally, she answered, gazing up at the sky as she did, "I don't... think so. If you stay, you'll just end up becoming depressed and regret not doing what you want, and then you won't be the Shanks I love anymore. The Shanks I love is the one that always smiles... always lights up when he talks about his adventures... is charming and ambitious... If you don't follow the path you want, you won't be like that anymore..."

Shanks didn't know whether his heart was soaring or being crushed. She didn't even ask him to stay... but she did so because she loves him. _She said she loved him_. Those were the words he had always wanted to hear her say, and now that he had, he didn't really know what to do with himself. His stomach was doing flips but his chest was heavy and ached.

And then, an epiphany came over Shanks. She loved him enough to support his wishes to leave. So now... he had to show her how much he loved her and supported her wishes to stay instead of trying to drag her along with his own dreams. In a perfect world, she would come with him and wholeheartedly love their voyage, but reality was different. People were different.

He sat up, crawling on top of her as he spoke softly, "And you won't be the Elizabeth I love if I force you to come either, huh..." He gazed deeply into her questioning and still hurt eyes, cupping her cheek and stroking it with a thumb he continued, "Even so, that won't mean I'll stop loving you once I leave. I don't think I could ever stop loving you. To me, you are..." he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, his lips hovering over hers as he whispered, "my most precious person."

No sooner the words left his lips did he press them to hers, kissing her with a passion driven by the fact that it would be one of the last times he would ever be able to do so. If she wouldn't come with him, all that meant was that he had to love her even more in the next few days to come before he left.

"Shanks..." She murmured his name against his lips, slowly opening her eyes to gaze at the man on top of her. When exactly had her feelings shifted from platonic to romantic? Or... had it always been both at varying levels through the years? Regardless, one thing she knew for certain was that she loved him. She loved Shanks. This encounter... it was different. It was passionate and earnest, filled with the feelings of knowing they would part ways and choose different lives very soon.

Never would he thought his name could sound so heavenly on her lips. He wanted to hear it more... but before that... He leaned down further, pressing their lips together again and began to deepen the kiss. He gave a small pleasurable groan when she enthusiastically returned it, wrapping her legs around his waist and opening her mouth further.

In her heart and in her core, she knew what this encounter was leading to, but she was neither nervous nor scared.

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Elizabeth and Shanks spent the majority of their time together- some of their nights too. It would have almost been idealistic if if weren't for the fact that they would part ways very soon.

Very soon being today.

Elizabeth stood on the pier, arms hugging herself as the wind bit at her skin. She tried to wear a smile, but the expression could only come out as pained or sad. Not only was Shanks leaving, but Beckman too. Two of her good childhood friends were leaving from her life and she might never see them again. All the memories spent together, all the laughter... Elizabeth, Shanks, Beckman, Leah, all four of them, they were growing up and becoming their own people.

And people were different.

The young self-proclaimed pirate captain hopped off the small ship and walked towards Elizabeth, wearing a smile, "Don't look so down." When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, "I'll write to you. There's no way I'll just disappear this time."

She inhaled, taking in his scent before letting out a sigh. While it was reassuring to know she would receive updates every once in awhile, there was still no way for her to communicate back. Transponder snails were becoming more used in media lately, but they were still very pricey and hard to come by. Maybe when they became used more among common people her and Shanks could hear each other's voices...

She returned the hug, wrapping her arms around him as she replied, "Don't forget to..." Life could easily catch up with someone and get in the way of such frivolous tasks such as writing a letter. She just hoped he wouldn't forget about her, because she knew there was no way she could forget about him now.

He laughed pulling back and looking down at her, "I won't! And once I get my hand on one of those snail phone things, I'll mail you the number! I guess it'll be kind of useless until you get one though."

She let out an airy chuckle, "Alright, alright. Let's stop treating this like it's the end of everything then." She was talking more to herself than Shanks. She placed her hands on her hips, wearing a determined smile as she addressed both him and Beckman, "You two be safe now, and I better see you making headlines you hear me?"

Shanks smiled warmly at her. This was good... He was so glad he wouldn't be hurting her by doing this. She was supporting him. He and Beckman with their voyage. Shanks would become just as great as Roger, he swore to it. He would be just as admirable and fun-loving, and he would have a strong crew of his own- He couldn't wait! Deep down... he would still love to take her with him, but he had come to accept that she wasn't interested in the pirate lifestyle. which was fine, but still sucked. It was strange. Shanks found that he could be the most selfish of people, but when it came to Elizabeth, he felt his selflessness matched even hers.

His smile split into a grin, "We will before you know it, but just incase we don't, I got something for ya." He reached into his pocket, feeling the golden chain before pulling it out and holding the heart pendant necklace he had gotten from the local jeweler in front of Elizabeth. He didn't have anymore money to purchase it, so luckily the old man was willing to trade it off for a couple barrels of sake. It was gold so it was probably worth way more than that, but the jeweler quite liked the youngster so he let it pass, much to Shanks' relief and joy. This was the first piece of jewelry he had ever gotten for the center of his affections, and he wanted it to be only the best.

He winked, "Something to remember me by?"

Elizabeth blinked at the lovely necklace, still surprised that such a thing was being given to her, "Oh Shanks, I love it..."

Pride swirled in his chest. Damn right she loved it! Only the best for the best. He walked around her as he spoke, "I'm glad. Old man Ralph would kick my ass if I said I wanted to return it." He brought his hands around her, moving her blonde locks to one side before he fastened the gift around her neck. Even her neck looked lovely to him.

She giggled softly when she felt a light press of lips to her neck. Still smooth, wasn't he. She reached up and touched the heart pendant, her thumb registering grooves on the backside. Curious, she held it up to her face and noticed a symbol engraved into the jewelry. She looked over her shoulder with a quirked brow, "And what is this?"

He turned her around in her arms, smiling down at her, "Special. Now it's the only necklace like this in the world you know?"

"I see." She singsonged, wrapping her arms around his neck. Strangely, she didn't feel so sad anymore. Shanks always had a way of doing that. She gently pulled him down into a chaste kiss, pulling back just a bit to look him in the eyes, "Thank you, Shanks. I really do love it. Thank you."

His expression softened, "No need to thank me. Just take care of it okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. It'll be in good hands." This didn't even feel like a goodbye at all. It was more like he was going off for a week and would soon return. That's what this felt like, and she was glad because she didn't know how she would handle the finality of a goodbye.

Beckman came to the railing of the boat, suggesting that they be on their way soon, to which Shanks nodded, "Sure, just give me another minute." He turned back to Elizabeth, reaching out and taking hold of her hand gently, "I guess I'll see you when I see you then." The redhead leaned down, placing a kiss to her lips.

She returned the soft gesture, hoping her feelings went through to Shanks.

She loved him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this! A young Shanks was interesting to write, and I imagined him to be a lot like Luffy but less "stupid".

This was actually a flashback chapter to my main story Scarlet, so if you liked this, I recommend you check that one out! c:


End file.
